1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a vibration detecting device for detecting vibration, an imaging apparatus configured to include the vibration detecting device to realize shaking correction or the like, and a method corresponding to the vibration detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With latest imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras, video cameras, and so forth, imaging apparatuses including a shaking correction function have been widely known. The shaking correction function is a function for allowing a cameraman to shoot still images or moving images without blurring by eliminating swinging of images due to vibration and swinging of the imaging apparatus which cannot be prevented from occurring, for example, when the cameraman performs handheld shooting or the like.
A configuration for realizing such a shaking correction function, for example, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-18515, has been known, which includes a mechanism capable of driving a correction lens in two directions (pitch direction and yaw direction) which are orthogonal to each other, and perpendicular to an optical axis, and a detection system for detecting angular displacement corresponding to the above-mentioned pitch direction and yaw direction. The mechanism drives the correction lens in the pitch direction and yaw direction based on the angular displacement detected by the detection system, whereby image blurring is suppressed. The information of the angular displacement can be obtained, in principle, by integrating a detection signal obtained by a vibration sensor for detecting angular acceleration or angular velocity. Also, the vibration sensor can be realized with an acceleration or velocity detection sensor other than an angular-acceleration sensor.
Note however, in practical use, it has been known that DC components called drift of which the potential fluctuates over a very long cycle due to temperature, time course or the like are superimposed on the detection signal of an angular-acceleration meter or an angular-velocity meter serving as the above-mentioned vibration sensor. Therefore, in order to realize a system for detecting angular displacement, a high-pass filter for removing the above-mentioned drift has been provided.